The devil's twin
by jessicagrace106
Summary: Eleanora Mikaelson or Ella as she likes to be called is Klaus' twin sister. She went missing in 1864 after tracking down Kathrine. How did she end up in a cave system under La Push and what happens when a lovable member of one of the local pack's imprints on her 147 years after she first went missing. Seth/oc story Also on Wattpad
1. Chapter 1

1883

The pine needles stuck into her feet as she ran through the forest of Washington. It had been weeks since she had last eaten. Her limbs felt heavy weak. But she could not stop. He would catch her. She mustn't be caught.

2011

The caves were dark and cold but the two young boys pushed on. Torches shot small light beams as their laughter bounced off the walls. They climbed and joked as they pushed their way deeper into the cave system.

But in the corner of a cavern lay a mummy in a crumpled mouldy Victorian dress. Her skin and hair was grey like stone. What were the whites of her eyes were bloodshot and wide open. Her chest moved slowly up in down as she breathed.

The boys stopped and stumbled as their torches shone on her body. She moved her head and stared. Screaming the boys ran from the cave. their feet pounded on the cave floor as they ran tumbling to the entrance.

1880

Stumbling through the undergrowth, she did not slow. Her body throbbed and her head spun but she did not stop. What if he was following her? She could not move fast at all, he might catch her. She didn't want to know what would happen if he caught her.

2011

outside of the cave, the forest was silent and the sun bright. But the boys did not stop even to catch their breathes. They ran all the way back to the village, one with tears running down his face.

Their parents unsure whether or not to believe them. The issue went to the council anyway. Concerned for their safety, the council took the issue up with both packs and the Cullen coven.

1880

the cold dampness of the cave provided comfort to her aching limbs. She had crawled down deep, as far as she could go. But she was too tired to move again. She would be safe here. He wouldn't look for her here. The Brotherhood would not find her again. But was she safe?

2011

"Why are they here", asked Paul.

"Because we hope that they might know the answer to what has happened", replied Billy.

"What exactly happened?" asked Carlisle.

"Two of the young boys decided to go exploring in the cave system in the forest", said Billy

"I thought the caves were off limit or something", said Embry.

"Well, we've possibly just found out".

The air around the group grew tense. What could possibly have made the tribe elders of the past forbid entering that cave?

"They claim to have found something, or well someone living down there. They said that they had thought it might a mummy? But it moved. Its skin was grey and its eyes were red.

"Carlisle?" growled Edward.

"I had not thought it necessary to worry you all", responded Carlisle

"We're a bit out of the loop. Care to share?" asked Paul.

"There is another type of vampire", Carlisle sighed before continuing "The feature you describe match up with there kind. When they don't feed their bodies dry out and they become weak. They call it desiccation. After a while they almost fossilise, their limbs become hard to move- like a rock. Vampires that are desiccated long enough look disturbingly like mummified bodies. I wouldn't worry though".

"Why", asked Sam.

"This vampire must have been here longer than we have. Their skin has already turned grey. They won't be able to move from that spot unless they have been feed."

"Great. We have a starving vampire that cannot move in our cave system that may or may not have almost killed a couple kids" snarled Paul.

"Calm down. Starting a fight isn't going to help any of us", reasoned Sam

"What should we do? It would be cruel to leave her there" claimed Seth.

"Why would that be," asked, Paul.

"To get into the caves they would have past by the village or have known that it was there"

"And?"

"They didn't attack us", continued Seth. He looked helplessly at his quiet pack leader. Jacob had to do something. Sighing he joined in.

"Wouldn't it be safer if we didn't leave them in a cave? If they had the energy to move their head them how do know if the boys hadn't come any closer than they wouldn't have attacked him?"

"He is right we have to at least move them, and before the boy's story gets out and someone braver decides they want a closer look at this mummy", said Sam...


	2. Chapter 2

The next day their plan to remove the desiccated vampire from the cave was put into action. Edward and Sam were to enter the cave to retrieve them, Edward to carry them as they couldn't bite him (and he is fast) with Sam to watch him. The entrance to the cave was small and pokey. "Think they chose this place to be alone", asked Embry.

"Why would they stay? I can't be very nice down there", replied Seth.

"I guess we're about to find out", said Quil.

The three boys stood off to the side of the group watching the goings on around them. "At least only two bloodsuckers are allowed on our lands", said Embry.

"Wonder if they will revive them? I mean they brought a blood bag", said Quil.

Just outside the cave, the pack leaders were talking with Carlisle and Edward. "Why did you bring a blood bag?", asked Jacob.

"If we want to talk to them they will likely need to be revived", replied Carlisle.

"I'm sure if they could move then they can talk", said Leah.

"I think you'd be surprised. If they find it hard to talk they will likely not talk to conserve energy. We don't know how weak they are", reasoned Carlisle.

"Let's just get them out then we can decide what to do with them", said Jacob. "You know what to do," he said referring to Edward. He nodded.

"Come on let's get this thing out", said Sam.

Sam and Edward left the group, Sam shifting into a large black wolf and entered the cave. It was cold damp and pitch black but they ran through without missing a step. It took only a few minutes to reach the depth The vampire had painful crawled. She lay there in a crumpled heap of mouldy blue skirts. Her eyes stared up at the ceiling. The cold one and shapeshifter approached her slowly like a wounded animal. Her eyes did not move as they stared straight up at them as they stood over her.

Sam could see why the boys had said that her eyes were red. They were bloodshot but her irises were a deep blue colour. Human. But her skin was grey like stone. Slowly a tear escaped her eyes and slid sideways down unmoving check. If Sam could he would be frowning. Moving his head up to look at Edward to ask him if he could sense her thoughts.

"Her mind is all jumbled", frowning Edward continued "She can't seem to focus on a single thought at once. But she's scared of us, especially you. Doesn't seem to like wolves". Bending down slowly he picked her up bridal style and they left the cave.

Outside the cave, Carlisle and the rest of the pack waited anxiously. None of them knew what Sam and Edward would bring back with them, whether there was a vampire to start with. To say they were shocked when Sam phased back and emerged from the cave with Edward carrying the vampire whose arms were wrapped around his neck and had buried her face into his should when they had emerged into the light.

"My God", whispered Jared.

"The light hurts her eyes", Edward said as he lay her down at the feet on the pack. She had screwed her eyes shut and slowly and stiffly moved her neck so she wasn't facing towards the morning sun. With obvious reluctance, Leah retrieved a pair of sunglasses from the small backpack she had carried there with her. Slowly and cautiously she moved closer until she was crouching in front of her.

"She's not gonna bite me is she," she asked Edward

"I don't know. She can't seem to hold a train of thought", he replied.

Taking a breath Leah placed the sunglasses over her eyes. Through the lenses, they could see the vampire open her eyes and stare at them.

"Merci", she said. Her voice was raspy and quiet.

"Oh great, she speaks only French", grumbled Paul.

"No", said Edward. "She can understand everything we say. English isn't her native tongue though, neither is French. I don't think she can remember how to speak English very well".

"Shouldn't we give her some blood then. She didn't even try to bite Leah", said Seth pushing forward through the group until he was standing right next to her.

Looking down at her his eyes widened in shock. "Oh", he said.

"this is going to be interesting", said Edward.

"You didn't Seth", asked Leah frowning.

"I think I did", he replied.

"Of cause", said Paul. "We're stuck with whoever this bloodsucker is now".

"Don't call her that", growled Seth.

"How about we all calm down and figure out what to do with her", said Sam.

"We can't hurt her", said Seth almost panicking.

"Don't worry Seth it's against pack rules to harm an imprint but we can't just leave her here", interjected Leah.

"You've been awfully quiet Doctor", said Sam.

"Remember when I said I had met a couple while I lived with Volturi", he said.

"You don't know who she is? Do you", asked Jacob.

"She looks like the first of these others vampires I ever met. If she is then I would suggest we all keep our mouths shut", replied Carlisle.

"Why", asked Seth, who was becoming more and more distressed by the second.

"Calm down Seth", Embry said resting a hand on the younger boys shoulder. "Don't want to scare her off before you even know her name".

Seth's shoulders slumped as he took a deep breath.

"Can you tell us for certain if she is who you think she is", asked Sam.

"Maybe if she remembers me otherwise we'd have to feed her to tell", replied Carlisle.

"We'll try the first option before we do anything else", stated Sam

"Think you'd be able to tall if she recognises him", Jacob asked Edward.

"She doesn't seem to be hearing everything we say but when she does I get flashes of memories". Edward turned to face Carlisle. "If you think about when you met her I'd be able to match memory sequences up. You just have to get the right word"...

 **A/N**

 **This story is also on Wattpad under my pen name India106. I'll be posting every so often until I catch up with the chapters on my Wattpad account and after then it will be about once a week. I posted it here to get some more feedback, all constructive reviews welcome!**


	3. Chapter 3

They had moved the vampire so that she was sitting with back to a tree- Seth had complained about leaving her to lie on the ground.

Carlisle crouched down in front of her. "Got the memory Edward", he asked. Edward nodded in response.

"Hi", he said. "I think we have met before in Volterra in 1821. You were there with another vampire, Kol. That was his name wasn't it". The moment Carlisle mention Kol's name the vampire's eyes flew up to meet his. Questionably Carlisle looked to Edward.

"I got flashes of his face. She recognises who you're talking about", said Edward.

"Do you know if she is the same person", asked Jacob thinking about what this would mean for Seth.

"I can't tell". Carlisle turned to look at her.

"There was a little girl with you as well. She was a human, young and African. She clung to your skirts the whole time you were there. Anjelica, that was her name wasn't it". Carlisle paused and looked over at Edward again.

"I think your right about who she is, she just doesn't recognise you. When you mention Anjelica I saw her in her memories, she seemed to hide behind her skirts a lot", said Edward almost smiling.

"What's her name then", asked Seth.

"Calm down", said Embry. "You're trying not to scare her, right".

"Yes, but if you know what her name is can't you tell us all", he asked.

"Eleanora Mikealson", answered Carlisle laughing.

"Do you think you might be able to get her to actually recognise you, doctor. It might be easier for her to have someones she has at least seen before around", asked Sam.

"I can only try", responded Carlisle.

"Eleanora, we talked when you visited Volterra. Do you remember?" The pack intently watched Edward see if he could pick up whether Eleanora remembered Carlisle or not. He shook his head, so Carlisle continued. "I asked about the crucifix you wore around your neck. Can you remember?"

"It's very important to her", Edward stated. sighing Carlisle continued.

"When I asked you told me it was to show that you believed in God and Christ's suffering. You said that vampirism was a test from God. You said to me that this was why vampire's feared death so much because they would be punished for their actions. You told me not to fear death and welcome it with open arms because when I die I will be forgiven for my crimes if I regretted them and tried to make things right. Then finally you told me that you didn't know if there was a place after death, but that it would be best to live a full life so that my spirit would move on to whatever is out there and not be stuck in the realm in-between".

"Wow, she's really something", murmured Embry to Seth. "Yeah, she is". Seth already sounded lovestruck.

"Does she remember him cause if she doesn't already, continuing to try would be a waste of time", said Paul, he was getting hungry and waiting for a new type of vampire to remember the head bloodsucker was not on his bucket list.

"Cullen", she said. Her voice was still sounded quiet and raspy but they could all had super sensitive hearing.

"Can we revive her", asked Seth. His eyes were wide and begging. Although he did not know her, she was his imprint and seeing her struggle physically pained him. "She's not going to kill us all or anything", asked Jacob.

"Unless we annoy her no, but I've only met her once, long ago she could have changed. We don't know how long she's been here but based on her attire I'd say before the 20th century, she's likely to be mentally distressed and confused", replied Carlisle.

"That's why I can't read her thoughts, she's not really thinking much at all", added Edward.

"How about you discuss her mental wellbeing after we revive her. If you haven't noticed you all are stressing Seth about her state of mind before anyone has actually talked to her", growled Leah. Seth was her little brother, and although he was 19 now hearing that his imprint might be crazy upset her and they weren't even talking about her imprint! But as Seth's imprint, she was now a part of her family. No one liked to be told that their future in-law is mental. Ripping the corner of the bag off, Carlisle poured some of the blood inside her mouth. Almost immediately she started to look better. Her skin lightened until she was pale except for the thick black veins that riddled her body. Her hair became lighter and lighter until it settled on a strawberry blonde colour. Soon her skin settled on a pale caucasian colour but the black veins remained. Her eyes fluttered open and her iris's deep blue colour was far more striking on a white background than red. her features were delicate and striking making her a great beauty. But the veins marred her appearance like a deep battle scar.

"What's up with her veins", asked Paul.

"I don't know", answered Carlisle."I've neither seen or heard of anything like this". He reached out and grabbed her arm inspecting her black veins.

"How about we just ask her", said Embry. The pack and two cold ones turned to look at Eleanora wanting to find the answer to their question. But she had slumped up against the tree. She looked almost green.

"Is she sick or something", asked Quil.

"Carlisle", growled Edward. The pack looked questionably at the two cold ones.

"There are more than just another Vampire species out there. My only source of information is when I met Eleanora, she mentioned witches and actual werewolves that are at the mercy of the full moon", responded Carlisle.

"She's not very talkative it seems but her thought are much clearer", sighed Edward. "

Do you know what happened", asked Seth desperately.

"A witch named Emily Bennet cursed her".

"Tried to kill me she did", Eleanora giggled. "Not as strong as she thought she was"...

 **Authors Note**

 **Thanks to everyone who has read this story! I've been really busy over the last 2 weeks so I haven't posted anything. Mock exams are coming up so this might happen a lot. Sorry :(**


	4. Chapter 4

****A/N I searched up some 19th century slang for Eleanora to say. Definitions will be at the bottom of the chapter enjoy :)****

After Eleanora's startling relation the pack was shocked, to say the least. "Is there a way to be uncursed", Seth asked her worryingly.

"Witches can undo each other's work".

"Why didn't you find a witch to cure you when you got cursed", questioned Embry.

"Witches don't like vampires very much. They live on the idea of balance. In the eyes of many witches, vampires cause an imbalance. To help them would upset the balance even more. Finding a witch willing to help a vampire is hard but many tend to dislike my family", she replied.

"Why do they not like your family", Sam asked carefully.

"Urgh, my brother Nik has a terrible temper and Kol has attention seeking problems, he never seems to learn that witches don't want to help mass murders so he should stop razing so many villages to the ground to gain attention from our brothers. Witches also don't want to help family members of mass murders", she admitted.

Pulling Jacob and Leah aside Sam said to them "what should we do with her"?

"What do you mean", asked Leah.

"Your brother has imprinted on a vampire whose family sound very dangerous and that we can't run out of town. I mean what do we do", Sam replied.

"We could leave her with the Cullens. They live out of town and she would be surrounded by vampires at all times", said Jacob.

"Meaning", asked Leah.

"Should she decide she wanted a human snack there would be a group vampires to stop her", suggested Sam.

"Bingo", said Jacob.

"What about Seth though", asked Leah.

"They're not that far away he would be able to go see her", reasoned Jacob.

"Some separation might be good for their relationship. Seth can be a bit excitable. He might put her off him before they even become friends", added Sam.

"I don't think the Cullen's would mind taking her in either. Carlisle seems to have nothing against her", continued Jacob

"Your home it is different. I have never seen anything quite like it", said Eleanora.

"Do you like it", asked the vampire who Eleanora had recently learned was named Esme. "I restored it myself".

"An admirable effort. I admit that I have not known any woman that would even attempt such a dauntless task, but that might just be the company I keep. Pardon kept. It doesn't seem so long has past but I fear reality will catch up with me soon", replied Eleanora. "I find its simpleness inviting. In fact, it makes so many of the place I have called home look like butter upon bacon!"

"What is she talking about", Rosalie whispered to Edward so quietly that no one else heard.

"Do they not use that phrase any more? Such a shame I quite liked that one", said Eleanora. Rosalie was shocked.

"How did you hear me", she demanded.

"Not only is my hearing better but I am faster and stronger. No skilamalink business will get past me you will find", pausing Eleanora turned to face Rosalie. "We haven't been introduced yet. I am Eleanora but you may call me Ella if you wish. Mayhap you might tell about the fashion of the time. Ladies in trousers outside of their homes and not riding either! Such a scene it would cause last I remember".

Rosalie looked unsure. Shead never ever met someone so confusing.

"Umm I'm Rosalie let me give you a tour", she said. Arm in arm the two vampires walked up the driveway of the Cullen's home.

"This will be an experience, let's make her welcome", said Carlisle. Together the group walked toward the house behind the girls

The then group found themselves in the Cullens sitting room. "Tell me about yourselves. I hear that often many of your kind possess special powers", Ella inquired.

"My name is Jasper, I am an empath, I can sense your emotions and even change them", He said leaning forward. "This is my mate Alice", he said slinging his arm over the shoulders of the small pixie-like girl.

"Well I'm Alice and I get visions of possible futures, it's so great to meet you. None of us knew you were there that cave", the pixie girl spoke.

"I'm Edward and I guess you could say that I'm a mind reader", Edward spoke up.

"A mind reader you say", asked Ella.

"Does it bother you, I cannot help it", he replied.

"Please don't speak like that you remind me of a lord I once knew", Ella asked.

"is that good or bad", inquired Emmet (Rose had told her about her mate as they walked to the house).

"He was a gal-sneaker with a fly rink of a head who always wore gas-pipes and while his wife was off powdering her nose with the society ladies he was out powdering his hair! He chased after my poor sister, not a week after my brother pushed her previous lover Emil off a balcony. He was a bit vazey now that I think back". At the sight of their confused faces, she added "not good".

"Why don't I show you to the guest bedroom, Carlisle told me you could sleep", said Esme.

"Yes please, I'd be much obliged"...

 ** **Word meanings:****

 ** **Butter upon bacon: too fancy; extravagant****

 ** **skilamalink: shady, secret, doubtful, often referring to a person****

 ** **gal-sneaker: a man devoted to seduction****

 ** **fly rink: a man with a polished bald head****

 ** **gas-pipes: a term for especially tight pants****

 ** **powdering hair: getting drunk****

 ** **vazey: stupid****


	5. Chapter 5

Emily's cosy small home was full of the sounds of laughter. It had always lightened her life to have the pack around, their presence was uplifting. Emily loved the way they all looked out for each other and how dedicated they're to their job as protectors.

She was proud of them for getting over their differences when Jacob imprinted on Renesmee all those years ago. This is what made them excepting when it came to Seth's new imprint. As his cousin, Emily knew how upset he would if they had not. But so far all that had happened was that Seth had joined Jacob on the end of some jokes about vamp lovers. Not that either cared.

"What does she look like Seth", asked Kim from her perch on Jared's lap.

"Don't ask him! He was too lovestruck to tell you anything other than beautiful", Jared teased.

"And you can't say anything different about Kim", exclaimed Seth.

"I never said that I found Kim less than the most beautiful woman on the planet", Jared rebutted before kissing his imprint full on the lips.

The younger pack members all groaned causing the rest to laugh. Yes, Emily thought this is where her home is. Not on the reservation or in her cottage but with these people, and although they were two different packs with two different alphas they still all looked out for and worked together like when they were just one pack. This was home.

The next day found Seth, Leah and Jacob walking up the drive of the Cullen's home. As the pack of the area, Jacob had decided that it should be his job (as the alpha) to explain how the Quileute tribe shapeshifters work.

"Do you think she liked staying here", Seth asked.

"Esme is very hospitable", replied Leah shortly. Seth had been badgering her with questions about his imprint since the morning. Leah loves her brother she really does but his constant questioning was driving her off the edge.

"Ask her when we see her", said Jacob also tiring with of Seth's voice.

"Good idea", he replied completely serious. Leah shared a look with Jacob from behind Seth. Her brother was smitten and he only knew her name Leah thought.

Bella met the group halfway up the driveway.

"How was she last night", questioned, Jacob.

"Turns out her kind, traditionals Carlisle calls them can sleep. 13 hours out like a light. She hasn't said much but we have no idea what she is saying half the time", responded Bella.

"How is she getting on with you all", asked Seth.

"Fine apart from how she has suddenly decided not to like Edward after finding out he could read her mind. She also claims he acts similar to a lord she knew who she definitely doesn't like", answered Bella.

"What did she say", Leah asked curiously.

"Not sure, but sounds like he gave her younger sister some unwanted attention. The way she said it sounded like her brothers did like much either", replied Bella.

"What do you mean", Jacob asked.

"It was implied that one of them killed him but other than that everything's been great.

The group shared a look worried look. Bella seemed upset about Ella not liking Edward but none of them knew how to broach the subject with her. Putting it behind them the alpha and two siblings continued their journey up the driveway.

The living room was warms and cosy, a welcome relief from the cold and rainy weather of January in Forks. A fire was roaring in the fireplace. Sitting on the couch facing the fire was Ella. The light of the fire compliments the angles of her face and made her hair appear a fiery red colour. Seth thought she had never looked more beautiful.

"You have come to see me", she asked amused.

"Mayhap you'll find my company more enjoyable than your cold one friends. I believe they find my presence somewhat unsettling".

"We have come here to um explain who we are".

"And find out more about me and my kind", Ella said interrupting Jacob.

"Don't worry it is a human to be curious, and unlike some others, I'd be one of the first to admit that we are all human no matter how supernatural one is. It is where we all came from. I hope I am as much a Pandora's box to you all as information about your kind would be to me. I have never met shapeshifters before", Ella finished with a smile.

Cautiously the three sat together on the couch opposite her. Seth felt nervous. He was going to have a proper conversation with his imprint and could barely breathe. He knew that some of the other shifters had felt the same when meeting their imprints (Jared and Paul) but nothing could have prepared him for it himself. All he could think of was her.

"I am Jacob the alpha of one of the La push shapeshifter packs. This is my beta Leah and her younger brother Seth".

"A pleasure to make your acquaintances Jacob, Leah and Seth", replied Ella.

"We have come as you have guessed to find out about you and share who we are", said Jacob awkwardly.

"Tell me how your people came to be", Ella asked.

(I won't retell the story you all know how it goes). "Every generation has a pack phase and form whenever there are vampires in the area for a while. There are 17 of us more than ever before. We shift by on our own will and can keep up with any vampire. We phase to protect our lands and people. The two cold ones Edward and Carlisle were only allowed on our land to retrieve you from the cave", recited Leah, she had grown tired of how slow Jacob was taking things. It was better to rip the band-aid off, tell Ella about imprinting and save her brother from some trouble down the line.

"Your origin is far more impressive and moral than mine. To serve and protect one's people and family must give you great honour and purpose. A sense of direction that my people need greatly", said Ella.

"What about you. Where did you come from, who are you", asked Jacob.

"Now that is a story much longer than yours", answered Ella...


	6. Chapter 6

Definitions at the bottom.

"My mother and stepfather were Vikings. Father was a wealthy landowner in Norway. One year a plague decimated the town they lived in. My older half-sister Freya died. They and my two half-brothers Finn and Elijah moved to the new world. The Vikings discovered the Americas long before Christopher Columbus", Ella explained at their confused looks.

"They lived in a village where true children of the moon or werewolves live. They had moved to the new world as there were fewer people they could hurt. Like you, they inherited the werewolf gene from their parents. But unlike your kind, it activated when they killed another. It was a curse meant to punish". Ella stood up and walked towards the fire. She turned her back to the group and warmed her hands over the open flames.

"My mother, she fell in love with one of these werewolves and thus my twin, Niklaus and I were born. But my mother feared what her husband a season Viking warrior would do when he found out about her affair. So she went back to him and convinced him we were his. They had three more children together, Kol, Rebekah and Henrik. We lived in peace for nearly two whole decades. One day Nik and Henrik snuck out. They had wanted to see the werewolves then selves. The next morning Henrik was dead". A single tear ran down her face. Wiping it away she turned to face them.

"My mother was a witch. She and my step-father fearing the loss of more of their children decided that remove our mortality was the only way to keep us safe. My mother used dark magic to make us immortal. We drank wine laced with blood and as we slept my stepfather killed us. When we awoke he forced us to drink the blood of a villager. My siblings and I found that sunlight burned us, so my mother enchanted rings so we could walk in the sun. The only thing that can kill us was the wooden stake from an ancient white oak tree. My siblings when they found out burned it down. But with our new life came a curse, we thirsted for human blood. When my brother made his first kill he triggered his wolf gene. My mother fearing what she had created cast a curse on us blocking us from our other half. I never felt the power of being a hybrid but my brother has searched for a way to break the curse for centuries. Indirectly it is the story of how I was cursed again 147 years ago".

Ella sat back down on the couch in front of the three shapeshifters.

"Any questions", she asked.

"How old are you", Jacob asked cautiously.

"I am of dizzying age" she responded with a smile.

"you were cursed over a hundred ago. You met with the Volturi at the beginning of the 19th century. Your what, like three hundred years old", questioned Leah.

"Not even close, but since your so curious My siblings and I were turned in the year of 1001 AD", Ella replied.

Seth's eyes went wide with shock. his imprint was just over a thousand years old.

"Is he alright. He looks as if he is about to faint", asked Ella, standing up and walking closer.

"I'm not gonna faint", insisted Seth.

"You did not expect me to be so old, yes", said Ella.

"N-o I-I mean um", Seth replied.

"I'm sorry about my brother", said Leah

"No, it fine. Quite adorable to be honest", answered Ella. "Though I must ask your ages, payment for knowing mine", she continued with a smile.

"I'm 25", said Leah, pointing to Jacob she said he's 21 and my brother is 19".

Ella tipped her head to the side, "The boys look older than how old they are. How", she asked.

"When we phase for the first time we get taller and more muscular", replied Jacob.

"How interesting".

"You mentioned before that you were the alpha one of the wolf packs", said Ella.

"There is another pack and their alpha is Sam, the wolf in the cave", replied Jacob.

Why are there two packs if you don't mind me asking".

"We had a disagreement over an issue and we split a few years ago", answered Jacob.

"The world is full of disagreements don't you agree. My siblings and I have had the most terrible fights over the centuries but even after a decade of discontent with each other we always made up. I observe that your two packs are the same. You have had a fight and broken away but made up and still continue to work together", said Ella.

"We would like to invite you to a bonfire the packs have together, to introduce yourself and your kind to ours", said Jacob.

"It would be a pleasure to come"...

Word definitions dizzying age: very old

Authors note

Hi all this chapter is a little shorter but I felt this was the best place to finish it. Up next the bonfire and imprint story. Will Ella find out about her bond to Seth and will the packs find out more about her curse?

As always thanks for reading any suggestions are welcome, also my proofreading is really bad don't be afraid to point out any errors and I will fix them. I'm not sure what happened with the last chapter But I think I have fixed it.


	7. Chapter 7

later that day...

"Nessie showed me what went down between Edward and Eleanora. I don't think it was anything to worry about. But I really do wonder what a gal-sneaker is and what gas pipes are", said Jacob. He, Leah, Seth, Sam, Jared and Paul had all met at Emily's house to discuss their earlier encounters with Ella.

"So she speaks victorian English and doesn't like Edward. There is one thing we have in common with her, guess what it is", said Paul.

"Shut it", snapped Seth. It surprised the group. Seth was never the person to seek out fights or cause tension between the groups, but Paul was talking about his imprint. Not the smartest move.

"Now is not the time Paul. We know nothing about her don't make things harder", reasoned Sam.

"Exactly we know NOTHING about her. She might decide to just kill half the town on her way here", growled Paul.

"You don't know that", snarled Seth, glaring at Paul.

"How about you all calm down", said Leah irritably.

"I say that inviting her a good idea. Someone can follow her to make sure she doesn't do anything we don't want. But I don't think she will. She seemed very curious about us. That alone would make her think twice before doing anything", she finished.

"We have invited her, someone can escort her to the bonfire and then after the bonfire we will meet decide whether she is a threat or not and if she could be a threat how could we change that", said Jacob.

The vampire Bella had lent Ella some of her clothes as she was only 2 inches taller than Ella. She had to roll the bottoms of the jeans up and the sweater she had been lent scratched her skin. Ella was not used to this type of clothing. Its tightness and how it showed off her figure made her feel insecure. Never in her long life had she worn clothes so revealing.

The young vampire human hybrid Renesmee stood with her outside the Cullens home. Ella wasn't sure what to make of the girl nicknamed Nessie. She was quiet, choosing often to show with her gift over talking. Though Ella found that her gift would be useful in the correct situation, she wondered if Nessie would be able to somehow change what she saw. If she could it would make her the most untrustworthy being yet. But Ella did not believe her to be so. Everyone around her seemed to not care what Nessie heard or saw. This made Ella believe that the family had not faced a terrible fight that would rip them apart. She wondered if such a fight did happen if they would be able to repair the bond.

"You're cold", stated Nessie. Ella jumped she had not believed the girl would speak to her. But she was right Ella was cold. The cold ones could not feel the cold so they had not given winter clothes to Ella for her to wear, but admitting a weakness to this girl she would not do.

"Breaking your vow of silence are you", she responded.

"You are cold. I knew it. I'm sure Mum wouldn't mind lending you another jacket to wear", Nessie said.

"I'm fine. A little cold never hurt anyone. I do believe that next time I go out your Aunt will be waiting at the door with a warm coat. She is all knowing that one", laughed Ella. Nessie giggled.

At the moment Jacob and Seth arrived in Jacob's car and began the walk up the drive. With their excellent hearing, the boys could hear their conversation miles back. Seth felt happy his imprint had just shown that she has a soft side. If she showed the pack that side then they would accept her they would have to. They did not like it when Jacob had imprinted on Nessie but she was a baby and had not killed anything. On the other hand, Ella was a thousand-year-old vampire she must have killed many. Seth hoped that she would not kill again if she did Seth did not know what would do but he couldn't let it happen.

But in the meantime, Seth had come up with a plan he hoped would woo her. Jacob thought it was stupid but his imprint was born in this century.

Walking up her Seth felt incredibly nervous. What if Jacob was right and it was stupid. Swallowing his doubts Seth stood in front of Ella.

"Good evening m'lady. Would you care to accompany me to the bonfire", he asked.

"why sir I'd be honoured", Ella replied smiling. She held her elbow out and hesitantly Seth linked their arms and they walked off leaving Jacob and Nessie outside the house.

"That went so much better than I thought it would", Jacob told Nessie.

"I think you underestimated him. He imprinted on her they are kindred souls", said Nessie wisely and then they too walked to Jacobs car.

The bonfire was on First beach. It was a small beach surrounded by large boulders sticking up in the sand. The bonfire itself was bright warm and inviting. Large fallen logs had been placed in a circle around it. Sitting on the logs were many other Shapeshifters (Ella assumed) and some family members. They all shared russet skin and dark hair. It made Ella feel like an intruder. Like she was witnessing something made for the eyes of only a close-knit family. It made her glad that Nessie was with her, she wouldn't be the only vampire.

"Come on", said Seth. Ella followed him taking a seat in between him and his sister Leah. After she sat down Seth started to point out who the other people were. "Over there is Sam and his wife Emily. Next to him is his Beta Jared and his partner Kim".

"Partner", asked Ella.

"She wanted to finish her degree before getting engaged", said Leah jumping in. She could not believe how stupid Seth had been. Even she knew that being together and not being married would be so scandalous in the time Ella last remembered.

"Why would she need to have a degree", Ella frowned. Women (apart from a very few) did not go to college and get degrees.

"Men realised women were just as good as their jobs as they were so now women make up a big part of the workforce", answered Leah hoping that Ella would like her feminist answer.

"About time. It's tiring only seeing women shine from the shadows".

"Listen up everyone, it's time to start the stories", called a tribe elder...

word definitions

gal-sneaker: a man devoted to seduction

gas-pipes: especially tight pants.

Authors note:

To avoid confusion Bella is 5,4 (My information is from Wikia) making Ella 5,2. If anyone else has only just realised Ella and Bella rhyme, so have I, oops. I know I said Ella would find out about imprints in this chapter but I want to make all my chapters a similar length and I feel if in I included that part the next chapter might be too short. Ella will find out about Imprints next time.


End file.
